DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This application seeks funding to consolidate and expand a core research resource in the University of New Mexico Cancer Research and Treatment Center (UNM CRTC). The Functional Protein Analysis Shared Resource (FASR) will provide conventional and novel techniques for studies of protein assembly and expression (Cytometry and Spectroscopy), protein localization (Microscopy and Microinjection) and protein identification and translational modification (Protein Analysis) to NCI and CRTC investigators. Through existing grants and commitments of the CRTC director, all of the major equipment required for the facility will be available. The requested funding will establish stable support for personnel and annual seed money for materials and services. The FASR goals are: 1. To consolidate the existing core facilities in cytometry, spectroscopy, microscopy and microinjection and expand these activities to include confocal microscopy, protein analysis and biochemistry. FASR will be administered by a Director, Core Co-Directors and support staff, an oversight committee, and an external advisory committee. 2. To train our NCI and CRTC investigators and to perform service for them. Researchers interested in cancer-relevant proteins will have access to expert advice, training and assistance in all aspects of protein analysis. FASR will also provide resources to assist with the purification of recombinant proteins. FASR will provide service facilities for the functional analysis of endogenous and expressed proteins through mass spectrometry, flow cytometry, microscopy and 2D gel electrophoresis. 3. To collaborate with NCI and CRTC investigators and to develop innovative capabilities. FASR will build upon a track record of innovative instrumentation development in flow cytometry and digital imaging to support novel applications. FASR will also make available the newest types of instrumentation including a confocal microscope that can be adapted for live and fixed cell imaging and SELDI-TOF for protein mass determination. 4. To educate NCI and CRTC investigators to improve their ability to perform cancer research. FASR is committed to educating NCI and CRTC cancer researchers about FASR tools for basic, translational and clinical research. This educational effort will expand the number of users and will enable young CRTC investigators presently funded by the American Cancer Society or the Leukemia Society of America to be competitive for NCI flinding. These state-of-the-art capabilities are expected to enhance the research scope and impact of all UNM CRTC investigators.